


don't you dare look back

by tooloud



Series: X-One Club [2]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Retrospective, Sequel, Song: Shut Up and Dance, they are whipped for each other alright, yes i did it i wrote fluffy clubbing sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooloud/pseuds/tooloud
Summary: Hangyul had a revelation.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Series: X-One Club [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597078
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74
Collections: Midnight Stories 2019 Fanfic Collection





	don't you dare look back

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for Midnight Stories Fic Fest with the following prompt:
> 
> "shut up and dance songfic 🥺 (since most fics of sngyl clubbing together tend to be nsfw so i want smth fluffy for once lol)"
> 
> It's my first songfic and it turned out to be much less plotty than I had wanted it to be? (Since the song lyrics give such a good opportunity for a getting together story!) I hope the prompter enjoys this gift anyway.
> 
> P/S: This is a sequel but can also be read separately.

There’s the kick. There’s the bass. Then came the toms. The melody was familiar, a rush of memories, and Seungyoun was swaying to it, his head lolling to the side, a lazy smile on his face.

“I love this song!” Seungyoun exclaimed, for the sixth time tonight. Hangyul would know, he had been counting.

_Ooh, want to but I can’t help it, I love the way it feels_

_This got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real_

_Because of You_ by Neyo, another odd choice of music for a nightclub, Hangyul thought not for the first time that night. Well, if you could call Moonlight a club, that was. The place was nowhere near as loud and insanely energetic as X-One, but also far from the dark and seedy scenes of any common back alley establishments. The music was pretty special too, a medley of popular songs dating back to 2003, so far, and people inside were rocking out and singing along rather than dancing to it. It was a good place, overall, with affordable drinks and most importantly, “judgement that is reserved solely for people who wear crocs”, as Wooseok had remarked.

Hangyul had been dating Seungyoun for just over two months, following the fateful birthday party that wasn’t really fate, but more like a product of his friends’ scheming to convince him to get his head out of his ass and “just ask Seungyoun out, already, god!” And he did, and it had been the best two months of his life, probably, Seungyoun being the sweetest boyfriend he could ever dream of. They had spent Christmas and New Year together, and after that he had invited Seungyoun over to his home in Incheon. His family simply _adored_ Seungyoun, which hadn’t been hard to imagine, considering his boyfriend was the most affable person on earth, but the thought managed to fill Hangyul with bubbly, affectionate warmth nonetheless.

They had gone on many types of dates, but this was the first time Seungyoun had proposed that they went to a club. The suggestion had earned an eyebrow raise from Hangyul, given their jobs at X-One, but Hangyul meant it when he said he would do whatever Seungyoun wanted. His group chat had buzzed with excitement upon knowing that they were going to Moonlight, as well as jealousy from Wooseok and Yohan who lamented having their shifts that night and couldn’t come along to annoy Hangyul. It raised all kinds of suspicion but Seungwoo, the gentle giant that he was, had assured him he would have a good time.

The next song came on, and it was _That’s What I Like_ by Bruno Mars. This one was Hangyul’s favorite too, and he found himself nodding his head to the music, nursing his beer close to his chest. They were standing off to the side of a rather crowded, albeit tiny dance floor. There were throngs of women dressed in sparkly outfits, all glammed up for another weekly ladies’ night, their bodies gyrating to the hypnotic beats.

“That’s why the music is so good. Only ladies know how to appreciate a whole night of classic pop throwback,” Seungyoun had whispered to him earlier after Hangyul had questioned why they were among the sparse number of men in the queue.

Now that Hangyul was noticing it, he saw way more men inside, mingling among groups of patrons near the bar or joining their lady friends on the dance floor. Then he looked closer and realized he couldn’t tell their genders apart, not really. Not that he wasn’t already aware it was none of his business, but he also caught a few glances of apparently same-sex couples making out in the open, and it dawned on him which type of club he was in.

_Oh._

“ _And I’m gonna give it to youuu_ -” Seungyoun’s breath was right next to his ear. Hangyul flinched and whirled around.

Seungyoun was grinning at him, all bright white teeth, before puting on an exaggerated pout. “You looked distracted, and I’m _right here_.”

Seungyoun wasn’t dressing up, not for his standards at least. He was in comfortable black jeans and sneakers, and a simple white tee with a low neck that showed off his collarbones and the dark ink on his nape. The only obvious signs of effort he put in his appearance were the filled-in brows and the hint of gloss that made his lips look shiny and even softer than usual.

Seungyoun was right, he was really damn cute, Hangyul too wondered why his eyes were straying elsewhere.

“I’m just... observing. It’s a brand new scene for me,” Hangyul confessed.

Seungyoun didn’t seem to notice the kind of _brand new_ Hangyul was referring to. “Quite different from our place, right? I think Hyungwon’s mixes are great, but sometimes I just wanna relax and jam to early 2000’s hits you know? Songs that we know by heart!”

Seungyoun’s theatricality came out again and he clutched at his chest to emphasize his words, his eyes squeezing shut dramatically. It made Hangyul chuckle. God, Seungyoun was such a liar. He knew _all the songs_. He could jam out to literally any type of music no matter which language or genre it was, and somehow managed to remember the lyrics for all of them, even the obscure ones. Hangyul was the one who was solely into mainstream pop, no thanks to the fact that he had very little spare time to explore his musical taste. And he knew all the songs the DJ had been playing tonight. He wondered if that was Seungyoun’s purpose, bringing him somewhere new but still familiar enough for his comfort.

“How are dance classes going?” Seungyoun asked, conversationally. He was holding his empty glass in a loose grip and staring longingly at the mass of bodies on the dance floor, his foot already tapping out the rhythm.

Hangyul smiled, of course Seungyoun would wait for him to ask. It was their thing, Seungyoun always so eager to jump headfirst into whatever madness that caught his fancy today, and Hangyul always just a step behind him, no questions asked. But the elder would never suggest it outright, just drop some off-handed mentions here and there, some light teasing, making sure Hangyul was curious and tempted enough to bring it up. And then suddenly Hangyul had all the best ideas in the world. Bringing Seungyoun back to his place that first night. Braving the crowd at COEX on New Year’s Eve just so they could kiss under the fireworks. Going on a weekend trip to Incheon to visit Hangyul’s parents and watch the sunrise from Palmido lighthouse, their fingers intertwined in matching woolen gloves.

Seungyoun might be good at waiting, but he was terrible at hiding what he wanted. Sometimes Hangyul just wanted to feign ignorance and see him sulk, for a little while at least.

Hangyul took another tiny sip of beer before answering, “Jun Sunyoo-hyung is great. He taught us the basics for all the moves to help us perfect our forms. Really explained how I used to get so many of them wrong since I just copied from the videos.” He still had a third of the bottle left.

“Hmm,” Seungyoun raised his brows as he nodded in acknowledgement, his eyes still preoccupied with scanning the jam-packed floor to figure out where the two of them could fit in. “I should join the class with you sometimes, my basics are all over the place.”

Hangyul scoffed and poked Seungyoun in the rib.

“Right, Mr. Hanlim Graduate Practical Dance Department.”

Seungyoun wore a betrayed expression when he spun around.

“It’s been years, Lee Hangyul! I’m pretty much an old man now!” He protested.

Seungyoun never dropped that habit of using Hangyul’s full name, no matter how much Jooheon berated them for the complete lack of romance in their chosen terms of endearment, since they didn’t really have one. Seungyoun was… Seungyoun, soft, silly, sexy Seungyoun, but that belonged to Hangyul’s inner thoughts only.

“If only all old men could move the way you do,” Hangyul said, only because he knew Seungyoun expected it and would still blush anyway. The high spots of pink on his cheeks were difficult to see under the flashing lights but Hangyul was sure they were there, adorning the pleased smile that he directed at Hangyul. His eyes widened when Hangyul chucked the rest of his beer and put the bottle down on a nearby table before grabbing Seungyoun’s hand. And then they were on the dance floor, weaving through the mob of thrashing bodies to a spot near the DJ table, where they could stand face to face and still have some room for dancing. Hangyul jerked his head at his partner.

“Come on, show me some of those old man moves.”

Seungyoun couldn’t have heard him clearly. The music was so loud at this close distance from the speakers, Hangyul could feel the vibration of the bass through his feet. But Seungyoun was an excellent lip reader, and a man with an inexplicable sense of humor too. It took him no time to plaster the biggest grin on his face and burst into the tour bus dance.

Of course he would, Hangyul thought fondly, and joined him. The songs were becoming progressively more upbeat as the night went on, and so was the enthusiasm of the dance floor occupants. The two of them took turns coming up with more ridiculous dance moves and jumped when the DJ told them to. The little alcohol Hangyul had consumed helped him relax a little, his limbs going loose as the tension he started the night with slowly ebbed away.

Laughing with Seungyoun was always the easiest thing in the world.

They were at it for another song before Hangyul noticed someone stealing glances at them, standing against the wall behind Seungyoun alone. She seemed young, probably Hangyul’s age at most, and dressed rather modestly compared to the other guests. She looked… like how Hangyul probably looked when he first entered Moonlight, a little wide-eyed and overwhelmed by the different atmosphere. The glint in her eyes wasn’t of interest, just something like harmless curiosity, and Hangyul smiled at her out of instinct. She hesitantly returned the friendly gesture.

Hangyul watched the tiny curve of her lips broaden into a full-out beam as a tall woman approached her and handed her a drink. The taller one was thoroughly decked out in leather, the mob of bright red hair making her stand out from the throngs of people like a flaming torch.

She leaned in for a kiss and the other girl turned her face up to accept it, shyly but readily. It was so natural and intimate, Hangyul found his face growing hot. He immediately averted his gaze elsewhere but the image was already etched in his mind, playing like a movie scene in slow motion.

In the background, the music had changed again. The track started out with a series of thundering drum beats that rumbled through the dance floor and reignited the excitement from the crowd. The lyrics faded in and out of Hangyul's ears, another rush of memories, of Seungyoun’s body pressed close to his as they blended into the swarm of people filling the street in front of COEX, fireworks going off above them. Red and gold illuminated Seungyoun’s face as he leaned in, the kiss lasting only a second or two, a soft press of lips on lips before he drew back. It couldn’t have looked like anything from the view of anyone else, their hoods shadowing their faces, but Seungyoun’s smile was radiant, brilliant like the rest of him. His eyes were gleaming with happiness, so shiny Hangyul could almost see himself reflected in them.

_Oh don't you dare look back_

_Just keep your eyes on me_

_I said you're holding back_

_She said shut up and dance with me_

Hangyul could feel his heart match every single drum kick.

Strong arms rested on his shoulders and formed a loose grip around his neck. Hangyul was jerked back to the present to the sight of Seungyoun’s concerned frown, only inches from his face.

“You okay?” Seungyoun mouthed, his plump lips downturned. Hangyul couldn’t stop staring at them.

_Oh._

“I can kiss you here, right?” He asked, because it only came to his realization a second ago, the reason for that fizzy, strange tingle in his stomach ever since he stepped into this place.

The knowledge that he too could kiss his boyfriend with all these people around, and no one would pay them any mind.

Seungyoun’s lips stretched into that brilliant grin again, his single dimple showing. “Yeah, I suppose you can.”

His tone was teasing but his gaze turned soft as Hangyul placed both hands on his hips and drew him in. This close, Hangyul could count every eyelash, every crinkle under his eyes. It was probably too soon to say, but it felt like Seungyoun would never stop making him feel the butterflies, stop making his knees turn weak with only a hesitant press of his lips.

One.

Two, Seungyoun’s grip tightened around his neck.

Three, Seungyoun’s mouth opened.

Hangyul stopped counting.

It was only later, much much later, when they were too tired to jump to the DJ’s command and just swayed in place, their bodies huddled close together, that Seungyoun said, “You know, they have a slow dance night on Valentine’s Day.”

“That’s next Friday.”

“Hmm,” Seungyoun hummed, his breath warm on the shell of Hangyul’s ear. “You can kiss me the whole night.”

Hangyul just smiled and held onto him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> One Its hwaiting!!


End file.
